Hunter
by Emarold Heart
Summary: Omi and Ken find them selves in the hands of the two most famous hunters. Will the hunters' icy hearts be melted or will Omi and Ken live the rest of their lives in servitude. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my very fist Weiz fic so be nice to me. Yes the first chapter isn't really R but it will be R in future chapters.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Weiz but do own Kaia.

WARNING: This fic is a yaoi fic and will have bondage and stuff like that later on. Also the pairings will be Omi/Aya, Ken/Farfarello, and Schuldig/Omi.

Hunter

Chapter1: Captured

Two dark men walked side by side down the long hallway. They had received a new mission from the emperor Schuldig. Schuldig loved to keep his slave and servant population filled with pretty boys. He had requested the hunter to go and find him a young boy with light brown hair and blue eye. This hunt would be a challenge for the hunters. One of them had blood red hair with cold violet eyes. He had one gold earring and a katana in hand. He was called Aya. The other hunter had short white hair and had yellow eyes but one was covered with a patch. His name was Farfarello. The two of them were feared through out the land and the only one who out ranked them in bad reputation was Schuldig. The two of them headed out for no one would know how long it would take to find such a boy.

--------------(A week and a few days later)--------------------------------------------

The village was small and peaceful but that was mainly because they lived on the out skirts of the emperor's land. It took five days to get to the emperor's city on horseback so the village was left alone. The only thing that actually frightened the children was the stories of the hunters. Every one was scared of the hunters, while every one except for three young adults. The three of them were best friend thou there was an age gap. Ken was the oldest and Omi was the youngest the two of them were the boys the one in the middle was a young woman names Kaia. The three of them were always together but had no idea they were being watched. Omi was the only one for miles and miles around that had blond hair and blue eyes and was a boy. Omi, Ken, and Kaia always had fun teasing each other with stories of the big bad hunters.

To them the day was like every other day they went off into the forest even though the adults told them not to. Ken promise that he'd look out for Omi and went running after his friends.

"Hey Omi have you heard the Emperors sent out the hunters to find a little boy who looks just like you!" Kaia teased poking Omi in his sides till laughter consumed him. Ken ran over and pinned Omi's arms so Kaia wouldn't have a black eye from the flailing boy. Finally the two let the youngest up and had no idea that they were being watched.

"Very funny Kaia. But every time we go out into the woods you say that to me." Omi smiled as Ken helped him up. "Why would they come all the way out here any ways?" Omi shrugged and Ken smiled evilly.

"To come to get...You of course!" Ken threw Omi over his shoulder and began to spin around. All three of them were laughing, just Kaia was leaning against a tree for support. Ken set Omi down only to watch him collapse on to the ground cause he was laughing so hard. Kaia's scream caught both boys off guard. The two stared at the scene with horror. "Kaia!!" Ken yelled. Kaia fell limp from her newly received wound in her chest. Both boys turned around to see one of the famous hunters. Omi backed away from the hunter and over toward the dead Kaia. The hunter that they had seen began to move in on them. "Omi grab the knife!" Ken charge the one hunter and landed a solid kick in the stomach. That same hunter then grabbed Ken and held a knife up to his throat. Omi grabbed the knife from Kaia's chest but a second hunter grabbed his other hand.

"We only need the blond Aya should we kill this one?" Farfarello almost sound sad when he asked. In truth he was hoping to keep the boy him them, he was very cute and feisty.

"If you kill Ken I'll kill myself." Omi yelled struggling against Aya. Aya groaned it had been a pain trying to find the light brown, blue eyed boy in the first place. Aya looked at Ken and sighed in frustration.

"Keep him Farfarello." Farfarello licked his lips it would be interesting to have the little brown hair boy to himself. Ken continued to struggle against Farfarello, while Omi just stared at the ground. Omi's hands were tied behind his back and a rope collar with a leash slipped around his neck. "Come on you. We have a long journey in front of us." Aya pulled gentle on the leash. He didn't want to hurt the boy but it wasn't because the boy would be the emperor's newest toy. It was something else he couldn't place it but he have to give the boy credit not many could stand up to Farfarello or him but this boy did. Aya took one more quick glance over his shoulder at the boy and frown deeply. The boy had his head bowed in defeat and Aya could almost swear the boy was crying. Farfarello was having fun dragging his new pet along he loved that this boy had fight in him. The kid also had the prettiest brown hair Farf had ever seen. Farfarello couldn't wait till they got to their first rest stop.


	2. A Gentle Side

Author's note: Thank you to all of my two reviewers I'm glad you like the story.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Weiz but I don't have it! I do own Kaia.

WARNING: This fic will have YAOI in future chapters so if you don't like don't read. Also if you want me to update I need only one review. (It's a policy of mine.)

Hunter

Chapter2: A Gentle Side

After, what seemed like four hours of walking to the two newly captured boys, a small cottage came into view. Omi couldn't help but wonder if there were people inside and if the hunters would spill more blood. Much to Omi's relief the cottage was not occupied but it was furnished and stocked with goods. The furniture was simple but at the same time welcoming and very cozy looking. The cottage actually might be nice for a get away for lovers. A tug on the rope brought Omi out of his thoughts and he complied with the man holding the end of the rope. Once Omi was close enough to one of the beds the hunter tied the rope around one of the legs.

"Don't even think about undoing the knot! If you try to run we'll kill your friend." The Aya said coldly. The cold tone made Omi shutter and he couldn't look at the hunter any more. Omi watched the other hunter start a fire with Ken practically in his lap he didn't think that the other hunter would let the first kill Ken. "What's your name?" Omi looked back at Aya not sure if he was speaking to him or not. "I asked you what your name is. Now answer."

"It... It's Omi." Omi hesitated, a little scare of the coldness in the hunter's eyes. "Um... What do I call you?" Omi asked meekly. Aya glared at Omi feeling though the question wasn't wroth his time. When Omi didn't look away Aya sighed and decided that telling the slave to be wouldn't hurt.

"Aya." That was all he said before he turned his back on the youth. Omi looked over at the other hunter wondering what his name was but he really didn't feel like asking. "Farfarello you should tie that one up. You'll be able to help out more." Farfarello dragged Ken who wasn't cooperating at all over to the other bed.

"If you don't stop, I'll tie you to the bed." When Farfarello told him that Ken stop fighting Farfarello. With Ken secured to the bedpost Farfarello went to help Aya with fixing dinner. The ropes they used to tie the two boys up were long enough that Ken and Omi could get kind of close and talk.

"We have to get out of here! And the sooner the better." Ken whisper to Omi as Omi slid closer.

"No Ken they'll kill you if I try to escape but you can run back to town and get help." Omi objected to putting Ken's life on the line at all, he'd seen Kaia die and didn't want to see Ken die too.

"Omi do you honestly think some one will help us! You're what the emperor wants if people help us then they'll be going a against the emperor." Omi looked down he'd had forgot that the hunters were the emperor's personal slave gatherers. "We're on our own Omi and I'm not leave you here a lone. Not with that freak!" Ken was referring to Farfarello who had done nothing but pet Ken's hair when he was close. "But don't worry we'll find away out of here." Ken stared at the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Ken had to say that even though the whole situation seemed rather hopeless. Ken glared at Aya as he approached Omi and was met with an even colder stare from Aya.

"Omi get up now." Aya untied the rope and waited for the boy to stand before leading him towards the fire and retying him to a hock off of the wall. "Hey Farfarello. I want that one to stay away from Omi while we're stop I don't like them talking." Aya stared at Ken coldly. He had over heard the two of them talking about how to escape which he would prevent at all costs. Farfarello went over towards Ken with two bowls of soup. He grinned to himself as he approached Ken for many reasons, 1 seeing Ken fighting back and yet knowing he's powerless was quite the sight and 2 he could see Aya's jealousy of how close Ken and Omi were.

"Here…Eat this.." Farfarello handed Ken the bowl and when Ken accepted it he patted him on the head. Ken glared at Farfarello but he was hungry and these people didn't have to feed him but if they were going to why not except. So keeping his sour expression Ken began to eat the soup, and occasionally looked at Omi over by the fire with that cold red head right next to him.

Nothing was said all through the time they took to eat but as soon as time came for them to sleep Ken fond himself sharing a bed with Farfarello. Farfarello wrapped an arm around Ken leaving him no escape and smiled as Ken squirmed in protest. While Ken had Farfarello's bed to share Omi was stuck by the fireplace and with the fire out the cold began to nip at him. Omi glanced pleadingly at Aya once and was met with a heartless glare and didn't look in Aya's direction again. Omi shiver as the night claimed the others in the room or so he thought they were asleep. Aya tossed and turned up on his bed. He just couldn't get the boy, Omi, out of his head. He's for the emperor I can't touch him. Aya shook his head and glanced at the pretty boy that was in his thoughts. Omi had curled up into a tight ball shivering and was still awake. If Omi didn't sleep then they'd never travel the pace Aya had in mind. With a sigh and not knowing what compelled him Aya got up and waked over to Omi.

"Get up." Omi's head shot up at the sound of Aya's voice. "Come on you can sleep with me."

"What?" Omi blinked at Aya unsure of what to think. Aya had been so cold and now he wanted Omi to share a bed with him? It was confusing but even more confusing was part of Omi was really happy to be close to Aya.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Aya was running out of pactient for the boy or so it sounded. Aya knew that for some reason he'd stand there until Omi made his decision. Omi stood up once he heard the coldness returning to Aya's voice and followed Aya over to the bed Aya had been using.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, you don't have to give me someplace warm to sleep and yet you do?" Omi stare at Aya their faces dangerously close and their bodies were pressed together because of the size of the bed.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Aya ordered. He didn't want to hear Omi ask him about the feelings he was trying to convince himself he didn't have. But there was something about Omi that was awakening a new feeling all Aya wanted to do was hold him and stay close to him. Once Omi was asleep Aya did something that wasn't something he would normally do. Aya placed a gentle kiss on Omi's forehead then wrapping his arms around Omi he closed his eyes and let sleep over come him.

Author's Note: Yes it's shortish but I hope you like. Also I need one review if you want an update.


	3. Delayed

Author's Note: So so sorry!!! My disked died! But thanks for being patent, and here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Weiss boy's but I do own Kaia.

Warning: Yaoi! What more should I say.

Hunter

Chapter3: Delayed

It was the third day of their journey and if Ken didn't do something soon Omi and himself would be at the castle. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he knew that Omi was in the hands of that psychopathic emperor, not that this hunter Aya was much better. Ken had to find away to escape. A soft chuckle in his ear pulled his thoughts away from escape and trying to get away from the creepy, in Ken's opinion, hunter behind him.

"Get away!" Ken tried to push Farfarello away from him. Farf just smiled and pulled Ken closer stroking a hand through Ken's brown hair.

"Your mine.." Farf purred. "Aya could've killed you.. But your mine." Farf growled and Ken paused his struggle. Farf's embrace felt kind of nice…. NO! I can't think like that! He's a guy and I'm a guy! He's going to give my friend to a psycho! I can't like this! Ken scolded himself pushing away from Farf. Snap! Aya and Farf's eyes darted over towards the bushed and trees to their right but didn't stop their pace. Another snap let the hunters know that something was there. Farf brought Ken's line over to Aya then faded into the forest.

"Omi.." Ken whisper. Give me your hands." Omi looked at Ken and didn't what he was asked behind Aya's back. Ken quickly worked the knot out keeping hold of the rope so the hunter wouldn't know. But the fact was Aya did know. Once Omi's hands were free he freed Ken's hands. "Run!" Ken whispered grabbing Omi's wrist.

"Farfarello Get over here!" Aya called turning fast on his heels the moment Omi and Ken started to run. Aya ran after the two quickly gaining on them. Omi watched Aya come closer and closer.

"Ken! We'll never get away!" Ken glanced quickly over his shoulder and picked up the pace. He didn't know where the other hunter was and it worried him. There it was their escape! Ken had notices the small thorny thicket, earlier. He was almost positive that Aya and Farf wouldn't be able to get through as easily as Omi and him.

"Come On!" Ken panted dragging Omi into the thicket. Once through Ken glanced over his shoulder again to see that Aya had stopped chasing them.

"OW!" Omi cried when he first hit Ken and ended on the ground. Omi looked up to see Farfarello holding a struggling Ken by his wrist.

"Run Omi!" Omi quickly stood and shook his head.

"They'll kill you if I run." He said backing away from Farf. He wouldn't run but he didn't want to be near the hunter. Omi gasped as Aya's hands clamped around his wrist pulling his arms behind his back. Ken gulped watching Aya fiercely jerk Omi around. He was beyond pissed but yet secretly awed that the two would try to escape from the famous hunters. Aya loped the rope around Omi chest pinning his arms in place.

"Tie him up Farf and let's go!" Aya ordered tossing Farf the other rope. "Come on!" He jerked hard on Omi's rope pulling the boy to the ground. Omi winced but not from the fall something had bit him on his upper leg. Omi stood and ignored the bit. Once Ken was tied like Omi the hunter proceeded.

The sun was had reached it's highest point when Omi began to feel flushed and dizzy. They weren't far from the next resting point judging from what he heard, but Omi thought he might collapse before they made it there. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to breath and it seemed like someone was covering and un-covering his eyes at an impossibly fast pace. Omi over whelmed by dizziness pass out somewhat.

"Get up." Aya stood above him and waited for any response. He knelt down next to Omi checking the boy's body more closely when he didn't move. Omi's eyes were glazed with fever, his brow sweaty and his face flushed. Aya also notice the small trail of dried blood on his leg. He pushed Omi 's shorts up just a bit and his eyes fell on the pus-covered wound.

"Farf we need to get the cottage fast!" Aya picked Omi up cradling him in his arms starting a quick paced jog. Farf nodded followed keeping Ken right beside him.

"He'll live." Farf said. Ken just glared at Farf, though part of him was happy Farf said that he still was worried about Omi.

-----------------------Cottage-------------------------

Once inside the cottage Aya laid Omi down right o one of the beds. Farf was already over at the fireplace starting a fire. Placing a pot filled with water over the fire Farf left it to boil and returned to bugging Ken.

"We're going to stay here a few days." Aya glanced at Farf then back down at the wound he was cleaning. Omi shivered from the cold water used as Aya wiped away as much pus and blood as possible and squeezing more blood from the wound. He felt helpless as he cleaned the wound, Aya wasn't sure if he could handle the boy's death a thought that disturbed him greatly.

Author's Note: Short yes but things heat up next time. Sorry for all of you who think I move to fast but my nickname is Fluff… anyways next chapter should be up soon I hope.. (Give me a week or two cause I'm leaving if it's not up by Thursday.)


	4. Ken Submits

Author's Note: What! No reviewers for last chapter? I go cry now… If this chapter doesn't get reviewed I quite on this story till a review. But thanks to Sun with no Moon for at least letting me know you read the last chapter. So all of you who are reading this can thank her for the up date. (By reading one of her awesome fics.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wiess boys.

WARNING: Okay this is the chapter where things heat up… YAOI for Ken/Farf! And of course Fluff for Omi/Aya!!

Chapter4) Ken submits

Aya picked up the damp cloth that had been sitting on Omi's forehead and placed it back in the bowl of cool water. Omi's wound had been cleaned and dressed but his fever remained high. It probably wouldn't be smart to move on for a couple days Aya had decided and Farfarello was more than happy to stay in the cottage with his pet. Aya picked up and replaced the cloth on Omi's forehead once it was cool again. Aya almost felt sorry for the boy he when he thought of how close they were to the palace, almost.. But then again there was part of him that wouldn't let the boy die and drove him to stay up watching over Omi. Omi moaned turning his head slightly as his fever glazed eyes cracked open. Omi watched Aya feeling to weak to fear or move away from the hunter.

"Rest.." Aya said brushing the long bangs away from Omi's face. Omi stared at Aya unsure of what to think of the appearance of the softer side yet again. With a sigh Omi closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"You like him.." Farf propped himself up by his elbows looking over at Aya. Aya just glared but didn't say anything. "Their both so nice…" Farf ran a hand through Ken's hair. Ken turned into the touch rubbing his face into the pillow. Omi kept his eyes shut but listened to the hunters. "I'm not giving him up… Crawford can find his own, same to Shuldig." Farf smiled at Aya.

"Then do that." Aya turned back to Omi. The early morning light fell on Omi in a way that made him look like a broken angel. Aya pulled the covers away from Omi and pushed the material that covered the bandaged wound up. Omi shiver from the loss of the warm blankets and flinched away when Aya touch the bandages. Aya got up to grab some new bandages and a bowl filled with hot water. He carefully unwrapped the bandages thick yellow puss clinging to them and the wound. Taking another cloth, he dipped it into the hot water wiping away the puss. He pinched the wound a little till red blood flowed from it instead of the puss pulling a small whimper from the boy. Aya wiped the blood away and re-bandaged the wound. Omi opened his eyes when the covers did not return right away. His eyes widen when he saw and shirtless Aya climbing into the bed with him shifting him just a bit so he wouldn't touch the wound. Omi swallowed hard. Aya look amazing for someone so evil. Aya's eyes quickly fell on Omi's forcing a pink tint to the boy's cheeks. "I told you to go to sleep.." Aya said not cold but not loving either. Aya pulled the blankets around them and shifted Omi so his head rested on his chest.

Farfarello smiled now while Aya and Omi slept would be perfect for what he wanted. Farf put on his gear than walked over to Ken shaking him slightly.

"Un… ACK! Get away mmm!" Ken flipped when he saw Farf face inches form his but he could voice his protest with Farf mouth over his own. Farf pulled back and placed his hand over Ken's mouth.

"Quiet we're going outside for a little.. We wouldn't want to wake them." Farf ran his other hand through Ken's hair. Ken looked pass Farf to see Omi snuggled up to that cruel hunter and the hunter looking somewhat gentle.

"Hey.." Ken was pulled from the bed and dragged outside a little ways away from the cottage. Ken shivered in the early air. He shivered even more when he felt Farf press his body up against his own from behind. Ken leaned back trying to soak up as much warmth as he could.

"You finally going to give in?" Farf nibbled Ken's ear a bit. With that Ken's widen and he struggled to get away. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me! He's my enemy I can't love him! Wait he's a GUY! I love a GUY! No I don't love him I can't! Ken fought with himself arguing that he 1) wasn't gay and 2) wasn't in love with his captor.

"No.. I can't love you… I mean I do love. No I don't love!" Farf kissed Ken but this time harder and much more passionate. Ken gave in to the kiss letting Farf tongue into his mouth, though part of him was screaming bit him and run it felt natural.

"Don't say anything." Farf ordered running a hand over Ken chest stopping right above the hem of Ken's shorts. Farfarello pushed Ken genteelly on to the ground hovering over him. Farf rubbed his thumb over one of Ken's nipples pulling a gasp from his pet. Farf licked at Ken's neck sucking and biting at his flesh. Ken moan planting his hand firmly on the ground behind him to hold himself up. Farf licked and nipped his way to Ken's navel. Farf slide a hand beneath Ken's shorts grasping Ken's manhood and stroking it. Moans spilled from Ken's lips and it was to late to try and run from Farf and Ken wasn't even sure he wanted to run. Farf retreated back only for a second to stripe himself then proceeded to remove Ken's clothing. Spreading Ken's legs a little he took Ken's sex into his mouth. Ken's cried out in pleasure. The only thing that matter right now was the sweet heat of Farf's mouth around his sex. Ken thrust his hips up pleading to be released. This feeling was something new to him and it was overloading him. Farf smiled at Ken's reaction he knew his pet would love it once he submitted. Ken thrusted up once more before his climax. Farf swallowed Ken's seeds moving Ken into a different position. "This may hurt a bit." He warned sliding one of his fingers side Ken. Ken closed his eyes clenching his jaw baring through the slight discomfort. Farf stroked Ken's sex drawling his intention to the pleasure instead of the pain. Farf stretched Ken till he fit three fingers inside him. Ken's eyes water as pain and pleasure mixed. Farfarello removed his fingers still stroking Ken and move to enter him. Farf pulled one of Ken's legs over his shoulder for better access to his goal. Slowly Farf pushed forward, sheathing himself inside Ken. Holding still for a little he waited for Ken to relax and adjust. Farf pulled back out of Ken then slowly thrust in, hitting his sweet spot. Ken cried out, that one movement and pleasure had once again taken hold of Ken's body. There was pain but now the pleasure was over riding it. Farf pumped in and out of Ken's sweet body continuing to hit that one spot and draw cries of pleasure from his pet. Ken was lost between Farf's and the wave of pleasure he couldn't hold out for much longer. Ken arched up with a scream of pleasure as he spilled all over Farf's hand. As Ken's body shook with the after tremors of pleasure Farf came to his climax. Withdrawing from Ken Farf laid down and pulled Ken to him stroking his hair.

"Submission isn't so bad is it pet?.." Farf smiled. Ken said nothing as the hunter stroked his hair just drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Next is Omi and Aya. And again review if you want an update! Also I probably won't update during Thanks Giving break.


	5. Quiet Time

Author's Note: So sorry about the long wait. I've been having a wicked case of writer's block and have been a bit busy. But I'm finally updating for all who are still interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss if I did I won't be here!

WARNING: This chapter has Aya/Omi fluff. Lots of Fluff. Those who didn't like how fast I went or lots of Fluff turn back now!

Chapter5) Quiet Time

Aya stroked the boy's hair. Omi was absolutely beautiful in his opinion, too beautiful to be handed over to the emperor. The boy shifted a bit in his sleep his soft hair tickling Aya's chest.

"I'm not going to hand you over." Aya whispered wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "I'll take you far from him, so you'll never be hurt." Aya kissed the top of Omi's head receiving a murmur from the boy but nothing coherent. Aya then shifted Omi off of him and walked over to the fireplace. Once the fire started to burn again Aya placed a black kettle over it. Omi started to stir and was trying to burry himself in the blanket searching for the warmth that had vanished. Aya chuckled a little as he watched Omi. He immediately averted his gaze when Omi started to sit up. Omi yawned and leaned back against the pillow, he was still very dizzy. Aya poured some of the heated water in to a small bowl and grabbed new bandages. Omi stayed quiet as Aya pulled the blankets down and rolled the one short's leg up revealing the bandaged area. Omi stared unable to look away as Aya unwrapped his wound. Omi hissed as Aya began to clean the wound, and yes it stung but his mind wouldn't get off of the fact that the feared hunter was being so gentle it felt like Aya was caressing him. Omi's skin felt suddenly cold and a need to be touched.

"Why are you being so nice when you're just going to hand me over for slavery?" Omi blurted out and wished he hadn't. Aya's looked at Omi, his eyes much softer than usual.

"I'm not going to hand you over." Aya said brushing Omi's bangs from his eyes. Aya set the cloth and water bowl next to the bed and turned back to Omi. "As soon as you're better we're leaving and will never have to deal with Schuldig." Omi nodded not sure of the Aya's change, but if they would be safe from Schuldig he couldn't complain. Omi's cheeks pulsed with heat as Aya continued to stare at him, till Omi couldn't take it and broke the gaze by turning his head. Aya's gaze ran all over Omi's body. His hand caress Omi's face turning him so he was looking at Aya again. Aya was now laying on his side next to Omi his face just a few inches away. Aya brushed his lips lightly against Omi's not hesitantly but questioningly. Omi didn't move, he wasn't sure if he wanted to, he just let it happen. Aya had kept the kiss short, but moved on to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Omi once more, and this time the smaller boy's mouth opened for him shyly. Aya's tongue plunged into Omi's mouth searching and tasting every part. The desperate need for air forced them to separate.

"Aya, I…" Aya placed a finger against Omi's lips and shook his head. There wasn't a need for words and that's how Aya wanted to keep it.

"Your not allowed to speak right now." Aya wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap, smiling as Omi yelped with surprise. Aya ran his hand over Omi's bare chest slowing exploring the softness of his skin and waiting for the boy to relax. Omi slowly began to relax as the heat from Aya's body seemed to encase him. Omi rested his head in the curve of Aya's neck watching Aya's hand glide over him.

"Just watch." Aya whispered as Omi's started to squirm not sure what to do. Aya let his one hand dip down to Omi's shorts his fingers played along the top of them. Omi whimpered, he was enjoying the light touches, and he wanted more but he wasn't suppose to talk. Every cautious movement, every ghost like touch set Omi's flesh a flame, he wanted more contact but knew Aya was just trying not to hurt him. Omi arched his hips up a little, begging for more. Aya chuckled and casually slipped Omi's shorts and boxers down to his knees.

Aya wrapped his hand around Omi's sex stroking it with a slow and steady pace while his other hand laced with Omi's. With each stroke Omi's breath quicken and more delicious sounds poured from him making Aya only speed up the pace. Omi was over whelmed by the sensations of pleasure and came to his climax. Aya reached over and grabbed the wet cloth and began to clean Omi, as he lay on top of him.

"Aya… Please can I stay with you?" Omi asked. Aya stopped his movement for a second and smiled down at Omi.

"I already answered that. Now try to rest." Aya kissed the top of Omi's head and set the cloth back in the bowl. After re-adjusting Omi's short Aya covered them with the blanket and fell asleep with his angel curled on top of him.

Author's note: So so so sorry! I know it's short but the next chapters coming soon. Enter Crawford! That spells trouble. Any ways you know the deal. And don't be to mad with me for the wait.


End file.
